


Ei mikään yhden yön juttu

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pikkujoulut, Pörröistä romantiikkaa, Romantic Fluff, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Taikaministeriön pikkujoulut eivät ole Draco Malfoyn lempijuhla. Etenkään jos porttiavainosaston sihteerinoidat puuttuvat juhlan kulkuun varsin suoralla, mutta ei niinkään yllättävällä tavalla. Vai voiko juhlista seurata sittenkin jotain hyvää?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222103
Kudos: 3





	Ei mikään yhden yön juttu

**Author's Note:**

> Joulu lähestyy, jee! Joten taas pääsee fiilistelemään kaikkea siihen liittyvää kivaa. Tämän idea lähti oikeastaan tuosta loppuratkaisusta, joten joitakin mutkia on saatettu vetäistä hieman suoriksi mutta tarkoitus on kuitenkin nautiskella tämän kaksikon seurasta :)

Ministeriön jokavuotiset pikkujoulut olivat juuri sellaiset, kun Draco oli ajatellutkin. Riittävästi hehkusimaa, jouluisia herkkuja, tonttuviiniä sekä salaperäistä boolia josta Draco pysyi kaukana. Hän oli saanut opetuksen heti ensimmäisenä vuonnaan ministeriössä yli viisitoista vuotta sitten ettei booli ollut oikeasti juomakelpoista vaan värjätty muistuttamaan jotain epämääräistä litkua.  
  
Onneksi juhlissa oli hyvin vapaa etiketti eikä minkäänlaisia pelejä tai leikkejä. Sillä Draco ei voinut sietää sitä, että oli muiden silmätikkuna. Hän viihtyi vallan hyvin omissa oloissaan niin töissään lakiosastolla kuin siviilissäkin teini-ikäisen pojan yksinhuoltajana. Nämäkin pikkujoulut Draco aikoi suorittaa samalla kaavalla kuten kaikki aikaisemmat: pikainen näyttäytyminen, muutama lasillinen ranskalaista tonttuviiniä ja kevyttä small talkia oman osaston väen kanssa sekä ehkä muutama sana kansainvälisen taikayhteistyön porukan kanssa. Kun meno alkaisi nousta kattoon Draco voisi livetä kaikessa hiljaisuudessa takavasemmalle.  
  
Tämä oli hyvä suunnitelma. Mutta tietenkään ilta ei mennyt kuten Draco oli suunnitellut.  
  
”Hei Malfoy”, Harry Potter sanoi ja hymyili ystävällisesti.  
”Yliaurori”, Draco vastasi muodollisesti ja kohotti lasiaan tervehdykseen.  
”Sanoisit Harry vain”, Potter sanoi ja haroi typeriä hiuksiaan, tapa joka sai Dracon joka kerta kiristelemään hampaitaan. Ei sillä, että Potterin hiuksissa olisi ollut jotain vikaa, ei missään nimessä. Tapa oli vain _ärsyttävä_.  
  
”Hyvä on – Harry”, Draco pakotti hymyn huulilleen.  
”Mitä kuuluu?” Potter (Draco ei vain osannut ajatella tätä Harryna) kysyi ja otti pienen hörpyn lasistaan, joka näytti epäilyttävästi boolilta.  
”Onko tuo boolia?” Draco kysyi välittämättä Potterin kysymyksestä.  
”Varjelkoon, ei sentään”, Potter nauroi ääneen ja sai muutaman noidan vilkaisemaan heitä kiinnostuneita. ”Tiedäthän sinä, että siitä myrkystä kannattaa pysyä kaukana, opin sen jo vuosia sitten.”  
”Kuin myös”, Draco totesi kuivasti ja siemaisi omasta lasistaan vain saadakseen jotain tekemistä.  
”Hermione opetti minulle näppärän muutosloitsun millä juoman kuin juoman saa näyttämään boolilta mutta maku säilyy edelleen. Tämä tässä on vettä”, Potter oli kumartunut Dracon puoleen ja kuiskasi sanat hänen korvaansa niin että lämmin hengitys kutitti Dracon kaulaa ja sai hänet värähtämään.  
”Kuinka huomaavaista”, Draco hörppäsi kiireesti lisää juomaa lasistaan ja toivoi että juhlatilan hämärä valaistus peittäisi hänen poskilleen epäilemättä kohonneen punan.  
  
”Hei te siellä!”  
  
Huuto kantautui kauempaa ja Draco kääntyi helpottuneena äänen suuntaan, toivoen saavansa jotain muuta ajateltavaa kuin Potterin levät hartiat ja miellyttävän partaveden tuoksun joka sai Dracon sydämen läpättämään aivan liian nopeasti.  
  
”Potter ja Malfoy, se tuli teidän luoksenne”, etäisesti tutunnäköinen noita taputti riemuissaan käsiään ja Draco rypisti kulmiaan.  
  
”Mikä tuli meidän luoksemme?” Draco kysyi katsellen ympärilleen näkemättä kuitenkaan ketään.  
”Öhm”, Potter yskäisi käteensä ja haroi taas typeränä tukkaansa.  
”Mitä?” Draco kysyi pahojen aavistusten vallatessa hänen mielensä.  
”Tuota”, Potter raapi niskaansa. ”Näyttäisi siltä, että porttiavainosaston sihteerinoidat ovat vähän innostuneet.”  
  
Sitten Potter osoitti jotain heidän yläpuolellaan ja Draco vetäisi kiivaasti henkeä.  
  
”Se on lumottu valitsemaan sopivia pareja”, äskeinen noita ilmoitti iloisena ja Dracosta tuntui, että koko huoneellinen ministeriön virkavelhoja kääntyi katsomaan heitä.  
”Ja siitä pääsee vain yhdellä keinolla eroon”, toinen noita ilmoitti nähtävästi hyvin tyytyväisenä itseensä.  
  
”Niinpä tietysti”, Draco mumisi ja tunsi, kuinka päänsärky teki epäilemättä tuloaan. Hänen _olisi_ pitänyt jättää tämän vuoden pikkujoulut väliin.  
  
”Se ei muuten hyväksy mitään poskisuukkoja”, aikaisemmin puhunut noita sanoi leveä hymy huulillaan.  
”Joten kannattaa pistää parastaan”, toinen noita säesti ja Draco oli varma, että kummankin silmissä kimmelsi jotain omituista, aivan kun nämä eivät olisi koskaan halunneet nähdä mitään palavammin kuin yliaurori Potterin ja ylilakivelho Malfoyn suutelevan mistelin alla.  
  
”Mmmh”, Potter näytti äkkiä epävarmalta ja lähes ujolta.  
”Tuota”, Draco pohti olisiko mitään porsaanreikää kuinka kiertää tilanne.  
”Ehkä meidän ei pitäisi”, Potter sanoi ja näytti niin epätoivoiselta että Dracon sydän jysähti, Potter ei halunnut suudella häntä, ei tietenkään.  
”Ymmärrän kyllä ettei tämä ole mieleesi”, Draco nosti leukaansa koettaen peittää yllättävän pettymyksen.  
”Kyllä minä _haluaisin_ ”, Potterin viimeinen sana oli kuiskaus minkä vain Draco kuuli. ”Mutta en vain ajatellut, että tämä tapahtuisi näin.”  
  
Halusiko Potter sittenkin suudella Dracoa? Ajatus sai Dracon varpaat kipristymään yllättäen ja hän henkäisi yllättyneenä.  
  
Toki Draco oli itsekin vuosien aikana silloin tällöin vilkuillut Potteria ja miettinyt mahtoivatko tämän huulet olla yhtä pehmeät miltä näyttivät. Sillä kukapa ei olisi kiinnostunut komeasta ja hieman salaperäisestä yliaurorista. Mutta suudella tämän kanssa firman pikkujouluissa kaikkien katsellessa. Draco ei ollut varma riittäisikö hänen pokkansa siihen.  
  
”No, meillä ei taida olla paljon vaihtoehtoja, joten tulehan sitten tänne”, Potter sanoi yllättäen Dracon vetämällä hänet lähemmäs itseään, lähes kiinni.  
  
He olivat melkein samanmittaiset, joten Dracon ei tarvinnut kuin kallistaa hieman päätään. Hetken Draco katseli Potterin silmiä kunnes työnsi sormensa tämän typerän sotkuisen tukan sekaan ja veti Potterin lähemmäs. Potterin huulet olivat todellakin pehmeät kun ne kohtasivat Dracon omat ja lämmin tunne levisi Dracon sisällä mitä pidempään heidän suunsa olivat painautuneina toisiaan vasten.  
  
Sitten Potter liikautti yllättäen huuliaan ja Draco tunsi väreilyn leviävän sisällään. Potterin huulet maistelivat Dracon suuta hieman epävarmasti, mutta selvästi hyvin halukkaasti. Suudelma ei kestänyt pitkään, mutta se oli ilman muuta ihan oikea suudelma eikä mikään ystäväpusu.  
  
Kun Potter vetäytyi kauemmas, Draco huomasi että tämän kädet lepäsivät hänen lantiolla ja ele sai Draco punastumaan. Sitten muutamat hurraahuudot ja taputukset havahduttivat hänet takaisin todellisuuteen ja pikkujouluihin. Draco astui askeleen kauemmas Potterista ja silotteli kaapuaan.  
  
”No niin”, Draco sanoi mahdollisimman asiallisella äänellä, vaikka epäilikin että hienoinen värinä kuulsi läpi. ”Minun taitaa olla parasta poistua ennen kuin seuraava misteli löytää minut.”  
  
Potterin naurahdus kuulosti hieman hengästyneeltä ja Draco vilkaisi tätä pikaisesti. Potter oli painanut katseensa mutta tämän huulilla väreili pieni hymy.  
  
”Kiitos, tämä miellyttävä kokemus”, Draco sanoi ja kirosi saman tien itseään.  
  
 _Miellyttävä kokemus_ , mitä hän oikein ajatteli?  
  
”Kiitos sinulle”, Potter sanoi ja katsoi nyt Dracoa tiiviisti silmiin.  
”Minä –”, jostain syystä Draco ei osannutkaan sanoa mitään järjellistä.  
  
Sen sijaan hän tyytyi vain nyökkäämään, kallisti viimeiset viinitipat suuhunsa ja kääntyi kohden naulakoita. Onneksi pikkujoulut olivat vain kerran vuodessa ja vaikka Dracon huulia tuntui kihelmöivän edelleen äskeisen suudelman jälkeen, hän toivoi pääsevänsä mahdollisimman pian kotiin pohtimaan mitä äsken oli oikeastaan tapahtunut.  
  
”Päällysviittanne herra”, narikasta vastaava auroriopiskelija kumarsi Dracolle ja antoi hänen paksun talviviitan.  
”Saisinko minäkin omani Parker”, Draco kuuli tutun äänen takaansa.  
”Tietenkin yliaurori Potter”, nuorukainen teki kunniaa ja sukelsi eriväristen kaapujen sekaan.  
  
Napittaessaan viittaansa Draco vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä Potteria, joka oli työntänyt kätensä housujensa taskuihin odotellessaan viittaansa. Parempi sekin kuin se typerä hiustenharominen. Hetken päästä Parker ilmestyi kauniin päällysviitan kanssa ja ojensi sen Potterille, joka veti sen huolettomasti harteilleen.  
  
”Kiinnostaisiko lasillinen Malfoy?” Potter heitti kysymyksen huolettomasti ja hymyili avointa hymyä Dracolle.  
”Olin kyllä ajatellut suunnata suoraan kotiin”, Draco sanoi hieman jäykästi ja veti nahkasormikkaat käsiinsä.  
”Ai”, Potterin hymy ei kuitenkaan hyytynyt vaan tämä lähti kävelemään Dracon rinnalla kohden ulko-ovia.  
  
Kun Draco oli tarttumassa ovenripaan, Potter ehti kuitenkin ensin ja työnsi oven auki Dracon edestä ja nyökkäsi Dracolle merkiksi astua ulos ensin.  
  
”Kiitos”, Draco mumisi hieman hämmentyneenä.  
”Oletko varma ettei lasillinen erinomaista châteauta kiinnosta?” Potter kysyi kietoen pehmeännäköistä huivia kaulaansa.  
”En tiennytkään, että Tom on nostanut Vuotavan noidankattilan tasoa”, Draco nosti kulmaansa ja sai Potterin nauramaan.  
”Ei, ei, tarkoitin, että haluaisitko nauttia lasillisen vähän yksityisemmässä paikassa.”  
”Eli?” Draco kysyi vaikka arvasikin jo vastauksen.  
”Minulla olisi avattu pullo kotona”, Potter näytti vain hieman hämilliseltä vilkaistessaan Dracoa syrjäsilmällä.  
  
Hetken Draco pohti vaihtoehtojaan. Kieltämättä ilta oli vasta nuori eikä kello ollut kuin nippa nappa yli yhdeksän ja Draco oli kyllä suunnitellut ottavansa kotona lasillisen viiniä ennen nukkumaan menoa. Joten sama hänen olisi nauttia tuo lasillinen Potterin luona, etenkin jos tällä todellakin oli jotain laatuviiniä eikä mitään jästikuraa.  
  
”Hyvä on, mennään sitten”, Draco ojensi käsivartensa Poterille.  
”Hienoa”, Potter hymyili leveästi, tarttui Dracon käteen ja ilmiinnytti heidät pois pikkujoulupaikan ulko-ovien edestä.  
  
Kumpikaan heistä ei huomannut porttiavainosaston sihteerinoitia jotka katselivat heidän menoaan ikkunasta ja kilistivät innokkaasti munatotilasejaan vastakkain.  
  


*

  
Ajatukset edelleen edellisessä illassa Draco hämmensi aamukahviaan ja katseli puisen pöydän naarmuja. Tilanne illalla oli edennyt varsin luontevasti: Potter oli tarjonnut kotonaan erittäin erinomaista viiniä kuten oli luvannut ja Draco oli rentoutunut entisen rohkelikon olohuoneessa. He olivat puhuneet aluksi hieman töihin liittyvistä asioista, sitten hieman heidän lapsistaan ja viimein Potter oli sanonut, että Dracon suuteleminen pikkujouluissa oli ollut ehkä hänen koko vuoden kokokohtansa.  
  
Sen jälkeen Potter oli kumartunut lähemmäs ja suudellut Dracoa uudelleen.  
  
Muistikuvat, mitä sen jälkeen oli tapahtunut, saivat Dracon hymyilemään. Oli selvinnyt, että heillä oli varsin paljon yhteistä ja ettei heistä kumpikaan ollut kovin kokenut avioliittovuosiensa jälkeen. Yhdessä he olivat kuitenkin muistelleet luonnollisia asioita ja löytäneet yhteisen sävelen siirryttyään Potterin makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
”No, tämä ei sitten tainnut olla mikään yhden illan juttu”, Potterin ääni keskeytti Dracon mietteet ja hän nosti katseen tummatukkaiseen mieheen joka luki keskittyneesti _Päivän profeetan_ etusivua.  
  
Ennen kuin Draco ehti kysyä tarkemmin mitä Potter mahtoi tarkoittaa, tämä ojensi sanomalehden Dracolle. Etusivulla oli varsin iso kuva heistä edelliseltä illalta, pikkujouluissa, mistelin alla. Kuvassa näkyi yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen kuinka heidän huulensa painuivat toisiaan vasten ja Draco huomasi yllättäen hymyilevänsä kuvalle.  
  
”Niin no”, Draco karautti kurkkuaan ja nosti katseensa lehdestä Potterin vakaviin, selvästi odottaviin kasvoihin. ”Minä en yleensäkään harrasta yhden illan suhteita.”  
”Sepä hyvä”, Potter hymyili, ”en minäkään.”  
”Sittenhän asiat ovat mitä parhain päin”, Draco sanoi hieman käheällä äänellä, sillä Potter oli noussut pöydän toiselta puolelta ja kiertänyt hänen luokseen.  
  
”Todellakin”, Potter sanoi ennen kuin painoi huulensa Dracon huulille ja ujutti kätensä Dracon Potterilta vasta hetki sitten lainaaman aamutakin sisään eikä Draco osannut muuta kuin antautua kosketukselle miettien, että joulu oli saattanut tulla hänelle tänä vuonna hieman etuajassa.


End file.
